


Kindness isn't a weakness

by brooklyn09



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 15:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14288025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklyn09/pseuds/brooklyn09
Summary: Greg returns home after a disturbing case at work. He's exhausted and dejected. Mycroft tries to offer comfort and support.





	Kindness isn't a weakness

**Author's Note:**

> From a dialogue prompt on Tumblr by @givethispromptatry -  
> "You know kindness isn't a weakness. It actually shows incredible strength." "I'm not really in the mood for a pep talk right now."

Greg quietly entered their home, setting his keys into the pottery dish by the door, and hanging his coat in the closet. He toed off his brogues and in stocking feet, made his way to the stairs. 

"Gregory?" came Mycroft's voice from the study. "Is that you?"

Greg paused in his ascent. "Yes love, it's me. I'll be right back, I'm just going to run upstairs and change."

Before Greg could get halfway up the staircase, Mycroft emerged out into the foyer. "Hold up!" Mycroft called.

Greg stopped in his tracks. He had hoped to at least get his bloody work clothes off before facing Mycroft. Even though the grime and, more concerning, the bodily fluids saturating his clothes weren't his, the sight of it would initiate all sorts of questions he wasn't yet ready to answer. He turned slowly towards his husband, steeling himself for the verbal onslaught he was about to receive.

"Gregory! What on Earth happened to you?" exclaimed Mycroft. 

"Oh, it's nothing really. Chased a suspect down an alley. Tripped and fell in a pile of rubbish. Eventually tackled the guy in a puddle of some unknown liquid. Don't get too close, I'm sure I reek. I can't smell it myself anymore."

Looking him over carefully, Mycroft asked, "Were you injured?" 

"Nah. Hurt my pride more than anything. You can imagine the jokes making their way through the Yard..... Grubby Greg. The dungy detective....."

"So you apprehended the suspect?"

"Yeah. Turns out it was just a kid. " Greg sighed, running his hand through his already disheveled hair. "A wayward kid, but a kid all the same. I've run across him before. Had a rough start in life. Absent parents who were more concerned with getting their next fix than taking care of him. He began doing petty thefts to get by, but now has graduated to robberies with weapons. I'm afraid his future doesn't look bright. After I get cleaned up, I'm going back in to talk with him. See if we can't work something out to give him a bit of a break. I don't think the Super will go for it, but I at least want to try."

Mycroft nodded, trying to decipher his husband's body language. Defeat. Exhaustion. Sadness. 

"I'm sorry I missed dinner. I know you were hoping I'd cut back on the late hours. But this call came in, and me and Sal were the only ones available......"

"Nonsense, don't trouble yourself with that, " reassured Mycroft. "I, more than anyone, know how unexpected events arise. I was just concerned, I had expected you home earlier. "

"Yeah. Well, I better go shower and change. I want to talk to the kid before he says something that we can't fix. I'll probably get all sorts of shite for it, but it wasn't his fault, you know? Not initially. I know he needs to pay for his crime, but burying him in the system won't help anyone - him, or society." Turning, Greg proceeded up the stairs.

"Gregory? "

"Yeah?" said Greg, looking over his shoulder.

"You know, kindness isn't a weakness. It actually shows incredible strength."

Greg exhaled. "Thanks Myke. But I'm really not in the mood for a pep talk right now. Tell me again later, if I get this mess sorted." Greg gave a feeble smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. Mycroft knew Greg faced an uphill battle, but also knew his husband was determined, and selfless, and would fight for what he thought was right, despite the professional cost to him. It was one of the many things Mycroft loved about him. 

Mycroft watched him go, and returned to the kitchen to prepare a bagged meal for his husband to take back to the Yard with him. In it, he put a note - "You are a great husband, and a kind and caring man. I love you, no matter what ❤ ." And he would do whatever it took to make sure Greg knew it.


End file.
